Girls Like You
Girls Like You is a song by Pop rock group Maroon 5 featuring American rapper Cardi B. Lyrics Spent 24 hours, I need more hours with you You spent the weekend getting even, ooh We spent the late nights making things right between us But now it's all good, babe Roll that backwood, babe And play me close 'Cause girls like you run 'round with guys like me Till sundown when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Girls like you love fun, and yeah, me too What I want when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah I need a girl like you I spent last night on the last flight to you Took a whole day up tryna get way up, ooh We spent the daylight tryna make things right between us But now it's all good, babe Roll that backwood, babe And play me close 'Cause girls like you run 'round with guys like me Till sundown when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Girls like you love fun, and yeah, me too What I want when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah I need a girl like you, yeah yeah I need a girl like you, yeah yeah I need a girl like you Maybe it's six forty-five Maybe I'm barely alive Maybe you've taken my shit for the last time, yeah Maybe I know that I'm drunk Maybe I know you're the one Maybe I'm thinking it's better if you drive Not too long ago, I was dancing for dollars (eeoow) Know it's really real if I let you meet my mama (eeoow) You don't want a girl like me, I'm too crazy But every other girl you meet is fugazi (okurrrt) I'm sure them other girls were nice enough But you need someone to spice it up So who you gonna call? Cardi, Cardi Come and rev it up like a Harley, Harley Why is the best fruit always forbidden? I'm coming to you now doin' 20 over the limit The red light, red light stop, stop (skrrt) I don't play when it comes to my heart, let's get it though I don't really want a white horse and a carriage I'm thinkin' more a white Porsches and carats I need you right here 'cause every time you're far I play with this kitty like you play wit' your guitar (ah) 'Cause girls like you run 'round with guys like me Till sundown when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Girls like you love fun, and yeah, me too What I want when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah I need a girl like you Why It Sucks # The production and lyrics are terrible and extremely simple. The chord progressions are also literally the formulaic "pop" song chords. # Adam Levine's voice gets very annoying in this song. # The song is overrated and highly overplayed. # Somehow the song and music video are considered to be a "powerful ode to female empowerment", but doesn't give a really good reason why it is. # Despite this song discussing adult relationships, Millie Bobbie Brown, who was 14 years old, appears in the video. # Half the song is just "Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah" and "I need a girl like you, yeah yeah" over and over again (Seriously, he does this 6 times). # Cardi B's verse adds nothing to the song and her adlibs are over the top. Also her energetic and powerful delivery doesn't match with the awful and very quiet instrumental. This makes her verse very awkward. # The song received negative reviews from many critics websites such as; Noisey/Vice, pluggedin, and currently sits at a 1.62 on RateYourMusic. # There is product placement for Porsche and Harley Davidson. Redeeming Qualities # Some people can see this song as an apology for "Animals". Music Video Maroon 5 - Girls Like You ft. Cardi B Category:Maroon 5 Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that received sequels Category:Maroon 5's Downfall